


Have A Good Day At Work.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Adopted, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Elementary School, Kid! Chanyeol, Kid! Chen, Kid! D.O, Kid! Kai, Kid! Luhan, Kid! Tao, Kid! Xiumin, Kris is a Parent, Late Wake Up, M/M, Married Suho and Kris, One Hundred Ways, Parent Kim Joonmyun l Suho, Parent Wu Yi Fan l Kris, Parents Suho and Kris, Suho is a Parent, kid! baekhyun, kid! sehun, running late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Have a good day at work.”





	Have A Good Day At Work.

Kris = 26  
Suho = 25  
Xiumin = 7  
Luhan = 7  
Lay = 6  
Baekhyun = 5  
Chen = 5  
Chanyeol = 5  
D.O. = 5  
Tao = 4  
Kai = 4  
Sehun = 4

* * *

**6\. “Have a good day at work.”**

* * *

"Fuck! I'm late!"

Suho Fan rolled his eyes leaning against the counter watching his youngest sons Kai, and Sehun glance up from their bowls of cereal towards the hallway. Tao ignored it focusing on his strawberry oatmeal instead. Counting down in his head, Suho poured the fresh coffee into a to-go cup as he heard the sound of rushing feet.

Wu Yi Fan cursed as he straighten his tie, while toeing on his shoes as he trying to loop his belt in. Suho waited until his husband was close enough to press a good kiss against his lips. Kris immediately relaxed before accepting the coffee taking a strong drink of it.

"Calm?" Suho asked sending Sehun a look as he tried to feed some of cereal to the dog.

"Yeah."

"Good then you remember that today's Friday and your boss said you didn't have to come in until 9."

Kris blinked a few times before glancing towards his wristwatch to see the time was 7:03 also he did remember his boss telling him that. He had plenty of time to get to the office without breaking the laws. Kris sighed dropping his face into his husband's neck. "Where are the kids at?"

"School. The bus was early." Suho muttered moving away to wipe Tao's face. He lifted Kai, and Sehun patting their butts ordering them to the couch to watch some Little Einsteins.

"Can you grab me juice boxes but not D.O. grape." Suho said grabbing Tao placing him on his hip before placing the bowls into the sink.

"Okay." Kris said making sure to avoid the grape ones. He knew how dangerous his son could be if he didn't have his juice after school.

* * *

Kris sighed stretching glancing towards the clock to see the time was currently 7:50. He stood up presing kisses to Tao, Kai, and Sehun with whispering of daddy's love them. Suho already had his briefcase, Bento box and his refilled coffee cup at the door.

"I love you." Kris muttered getting a kiss.

"I love you more. Have a good day at work."


End file.
